Lady Egypt
by Sandy P. Jackson
Summary: The miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir set in ancient Egypt! Meri is the royal princess of Memphis and is being forced to marry the dashing prince of Thebes. What will happen when she unearths the dark secrets of the kingdom and realises that her future husband is the only one who can help her? And will she be able to stay away from the black cat who stole her heart? OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I'm fairly new at this fanfiction bizz and even more new at The miraculous Ladybug fandom. So please go a little easy on me.**

 **Also in this story I have changed the names of the characters. Try and figure out who's who. If it's hard then I'll post a list of names at the start of every chapter but for the first one I'll let you guess. Now, that's enough of my talking.**

 **Okay, deep breaths.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

"They're waiting for you Jumoke," Auset said quietly.

Meri turned and stared at her beautiful brown haired, dark skinned, childhood friend, now also her priestess with a sad look in her eyes.

"They're here. This is really happening." She said her voice breaking. "But, I begged the nafeer! I cried and pleaded and screamed! Yet," she caught her friend by her shoulder. "Auset, help me, please!"

Auset shook her head. "My forgiveness, Jumoke. I cannot help you here. The nafeer ordered it. I cannot go against a direct order,"

Meri turned in frustration grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking at it savagely. Her maids ran forward to fix the hairstyle they had set in place but Meri waved them off. She paced her extravagant room cursing furiously under her breath. Then she looked up t her friend a determined glint in her eyes.

"They may make me do this, Auset. But I will do it in my way," she said, her fists clenched.

Her friend rushed forward as the Nafeer's daughter grabbed the golden circlet that had been so carefully placed on her head, and pulled it off. Beautiful blue/black hair tumbled down in a sharp hairstyle: short at the back and a long in front.

"Meri-" Auset covered her mouth and cautiously looked around at the slaves. "I mean, Jumoke! You cannot do this! The nafeer, he will never accept this kind of behaviour. Stop!"

But the stubborn royal daughter, refused. She pulled off the extravagant gold jewels around her wrists and neck and set them aside. The only thing that adorned her now was a river blue silk gown with a gold, jewelled neck collar, belt and red earrings with a small red pouch on thread slung across her shoulder.

She raised her nose in the air, her eyes shining with anger.

"If my father has a problem with this, he can call off the marriage!" she said.

Auset stared into her best friend's blue, kohl lined eyes. This was nothing like what she had been before. Her behaviour was always sweet, polite and caring if not a tad bit clumsy. But since her father, the Nafeer(King) Tau Berenice had announced the wedding, she had turned furious. Her normally sweet nature had soured and she snapped more often. Auset had hoped that it was just a phase and that it would pass. But now the boy's family was here, and she was only becoming worse.

But all she could do was warn the girl, not make her do anything since the guards were around. It was frowned upon. She simply bowed and said; "Alright, Jumoke. But be warned, the nafeer will not be pleased. This way,"

She led her through the extravagant and overly decorated palace. Gold, blue and beige tapestries decorated the walls telling tales of ancient heroes and the gods. There were pillars with hieroglyphic writings; some stories and some spells and warnings to ward off evil. Small pedestals had various expensive trinkets displayed on it.

Auset led her through all this, straight to a platoon of guards. There she left her and the guards led her to the audience hall where their guests were. As soon as they came into sight, Meri turned up her nose determined to make the boy hate her. So what if he was a prince. She loved another, and her heart would never be his. That was final. The guards led her closer and just before she turned into it, they announced her.

"May I now present to the revered Pharaoh and his son, Jumoke Meri-s-te-khu, the daughter of our beautiful Memphis's Pharaoh." One guard said.

Meri cringed at her name. It's not that she didn't like it; after all it meant one who loves joy, but even then, was it really necessary that it had to be so long? She brought her expression back into an icy gaze just as the doors opened for her. She walked in to the massive audience hall.

It really was vast, with twenty foot long pillars holding up the roof, marvellously beautiful and intricate tapestries that hung on the walls, several of her father's spoils of war showcased on pedestals or hooks on the wall. The floor was made up of smooth and even stone which was pleasant to walk on. Her bare feet padded on the cool floor as she walked towards the two solid gold and jewelled thrones at the end of the room.

Her throne, a smaller yet as extravagant one, had been placed just to the right of the stairs which led up to her parents' thrones. Another two royal thrones had been set up; one alongside her parents and one opposite to hers. On the one beside her parents' sat a stern man in a Pharaoh's garb of a gold kilt and gold jewelled collar, similar to the one her father wore. He had his crook and flail in his lap, again, like her father. He had cold kohl lined eyes that gazed at her critically. She returned his gaze with just as much ice in it as she bowed to them.

Her mother, Sabah, saw the exchange of hate and immediately set a meaningful gaze on her daughter. She knew how much her daughter hated the idea of marrying a complete stranger but she also knew that they were getting old, and a new heir to the throne was required. She smiled at her daughter who returned it with a small one, the light of happiness just barely returning in her eyes.

Sabah gestured to the old Pharaoh.

"Meri, this is Nafeer Garai Arsaphes, the Great Pharaoh of Thebes. And that," she gestured to the young man sitting on the throne opposite to her daughter's. "Is his son, Ata Akhenaten Arsaphes, your future husband,"

Meri turned pink at the mention of husband as she bowed to the Nafeer and turned to give a curt nod to his son before settling down on her throne. The parents struck up a conversation that mainly consisted of politics, wars and droughts. She simply fixed her gaze on a point to her left and ignored the boy. Her parents noticed this and suggested that they take the nafeer to the dining hall for a few drinks and leave the kids to themselves. Meri turned her furious gaze at her father, but one look from him and her eyes fell to the ground. When the adults had left there was only silence in the room.

She heard someone clear their throat and her head shot up to the boy. She hadn't really looked at him before but now that she did; she sucked in a sharp breath. He was handsome, no one not even her stubborn mind could deny that. He had a halo of silky golden hair, his arms, legs and abdomen were well muscled, he wore a slightly less flashy gold collar and a simple white kilt with gold lining and a gold belt which had a very out-of-place pouch attached to it. He wore gold cuffs on his wrists and biceps and a silver ring on his strong fingers. He had a handsome golden tan and dazzling emerald green eyes lined with kohl. All in all he was quite a sight to take in. She gazed at him, her defences lowering a bit.

"Forgive my father for not being very pleasant," he said flashing her a handsome apologetic smile.

She noticed his voice was deep and rich and he was very charming. Many girls in her locality would fall for him. But not her, no.

"He's just," he continued. "Well...difficult." he looked at her, taking in every inch.

She was very beautiful. She had heavenly blue eyes that shone through the kohl like shimmering water and matched her dress. She had full pink lips a well built body and delicate fingers, like an artist's. Her blue/black hair was in a smart wedge which curled ever so slightly at the tips. He felt drawn to her, like she was an anchor of reality in the madness of the outer world. But he could see the hatred in her eyes. He had sensed it ever since she had stepped into the room. Getting her to like him was going to be a tough if not impossible task.

She scowled at him. "I don't really care," she snapped.

He looked taken aback. "Have I insulted you in some way?"

She got up, her fists clenched to her sides. "Yes, by coming here,"

And with that she stormed out of the room. He stared after her feeling a wave of sadness wash over him. What was he to do of this stubborn girl?

* * *

 **Yay! That's first chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, I'm back! So sorry for making you wait so long! It's just that my exams are near and the studies are taking us head on. I know, I know; excuses. Even so, I'm sorry. I'll try to dish out as many chapters as I can before march for I have my finals then. Thank you sooooo much for your support. I honestly didn't expect so many reviews.**_

 _ **This chapter is more of a filler and I promise the story will be more interesting. Oh, and just as a spoiler; We have transformation in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Anyway, let's begin.**_

* * *

"He is horrible, mother! Why him?!" Meri protested.

"Meri," her mother sighed, gently combing her hair. "Please, don't make this any harder. Your father and I are trying, really we are. We just want you to be happy,"

The royal daughter groaned and spun in her seat making her hairstyle go all awry. "But I am not happy! Mother, I don't want this!"

"Meri, please,"

"No, you please listen. I don't want to marry this boy! I don't want to marry anyone! I want to live free. What is wrong with that?"

"You know exactly what's wrong with that," her mother said, her voice turning stern. "We need this kingdom to go on! We can't have this family name go down in dust just because you decide to have a little temper tantrum! Where has my sweet loving Meri gone? She was so selfless, she was so loving,"

Meri scowled. "That Meri died the second those two idiots entered this castle."

"Meri-s-te-khu! I will not have you speak of our guests in such a manner! Apologise, now!"

Meri pouted and lowered her gaze. "Forgive me," she said softly, her defiance failing.

Her mother's gaze softened as she sighed. Pulling her daughter into a hug she said; "My dear child, I know you are upset. I know that there isn't even one thing about this engagement that you like. But there is nothing I can do. You are our only child, our family depends on you. Please, try and understand. You're still young, I know. This is too big a responsibility we are forcing on you. And I'm sorry. But please try to understand what position your father and I are in," she pulled away and cupped her daughter's face. "You might say that the other Meri is dead. But I know she is still in there somewhere because that Meri can never die. She is just too strong to,"

Meri hung her head, not wanting to hurt or trouble her mother anymore. Her mother pursed her lips.

"Okay," she said. "Fine, I can try to call off the marriage,"

Meri's head shot up, her eyes sparkling with happiness and disbelief. "Really?! Mother, will you really do that?!"

"Yes. But," Her mother raised her finger. Meri deflated. "On the condition that you will not be rude to them. The real Meri will be the one to greet them from now. I will give it my best shot. But if the gods wish it to go on, then there is nothing I can do. So, don't get your hopes up to high,"

"Thank you, mother! Thank you so much!" she pulled her mother into a hug.

Sabah laughed and pried her daughter off her. "Now, now, that's enough. Come on, sit straight. Let me get that hair in place,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meri and her mother walked into the royal dining room where their guests were waiting. The two pharaohs and the Ata (prince) were looking exactly like they had during their meet in the morning. Except maybe a bit more tired since Tau had taken them to do whatever men do in their spare time.

When the two women entered all eyes turned to them. They indeed did look stunning and Meri couldn't help but notice the Ata's eyes widen a bit. It set her off blushing as she seated herself beside him, her mother's promise coming to mind.

The parents started talking, and wouldn't stop. Both kids sat beside each other awkwardly, avoiding the other's gaze. Once in a while they would pipe into the conversation but otherwise they stayed quiet. Until Meri couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself and beckoned the Ata to follow her. He looked a bit unsure but excused himself and walked towards her as she waited at the doors. She led him to a massive balcony on the second floor of the palace. A few lounges had been set up with a short and squat table in the middle.

As they seated themselves, slaves came rushing forward with ceramic pitcher filled with sweet liquid. They served them in tall ceramic cups. The Ata sniffed at his uncertainly wondering what it was and why had she led him here.

Meri smiled. "It's not poisoned, if that's what you're thinking. Try it; it's a delicacy of Memphis,"

He looked at her then back at his drink. Slowly he bought it to his lips and drank. Sweet and spicy liquid ran down his throat filling his mouth with an amazing taste. It was cool and just the respite he needed after all the heat. Meri watched him as he finished his up in three gulps.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

He looked up and realised that he had finished his glass without waiting for her. She hadn't even touched hers and was instead watching him. He smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"It was delicious. Forgive me for not waiting for you,"

She shook her head and leaned forward, picking up the pitcher and pouring him another glass. "That's alright. I, anyway like to savour mine,"

He nodded, understanding why. They fell into an uncomfortable silence again. Meri broke it this time too.

"Ah, about what happened earlier today," she started in a small embarrassed voice. "I wasn't very polite and I would like to apologise. It's just, I'm not ready for this yet, and my parents have sort of forced me into it," she babbled.

This time he shook his head and smiled. "It's okay. I'm not ready, too. My father has forced me into this just because Memphis is a big kingdom. It's of great profit to him if we secure a bloodline between you and Thebes,"

Meri looked surprised not expecting him to take it with such grace.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. I was in half a mind to call it off. But then," he stole a shy glance at her. "I saw what the prize was,"

She blushed. "Ah...thank you...A-Ata,"

His smile faded a bit. "Please, don't call me Ata. It's such a formal thing and, if it's okay with you that is, I would like to be acquaintances if not friends,"

She smiled. "I would like that,"

"Then please, call me Akhen, Jumoke. All my friends do,"

"Alright, as long as you call me Meri," she said.

They shook at that, a small shy smile on their faces. After that the discussions weren't awkward. Okay, a bit, but not that much.

At least now they were on talking terms.

* * *

 _ **So, that's done. Oh, and I'm planning to put a few more rifts in their 'friendship' if you don't mind.**_

 ** _In the last Chapter nobody was confused about the characters so, should I not post the character list? Are you able to understand? Please tell me in your reviews. Thanks!_**

 ** _Signing off. - Sandy_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Surprise! I'm back!**_

 _ **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you soooooo much for your reviews! Okay so I had promised a character list, here it is;**_

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Meri-s-te-khu(One who loves joy) Berenice(bringing victory); Titles- Jumoke(loved by all)**_

 _ **Adrien Agreste: Akhenaten(devoted to Aten) Arsaphes(another name for Osiris); Title- Ata(prince)**_

 _ **Alya: Auset**_

 _ **Nino: Nour**_

 ** _Tom Dupain-Cheng: Tau Berenice_**

 ** _Sabine Dupain-Cheng: Sabah Berenice_**

 ** _Gabriel Agreste: Garai Arsaphes_**

 ** _Ladybug: Ladybug/My lady_**

 ** _Chat Noir: Qat 'Asud/ Kitty_**

 ** _Tikki_**

 ** _Plagg_**

 ** _Marinette has one more title, but I want that to be a surprise. Just know that it's what Chat uses instead of 'Princess'. Also, there will be many other people like Alix and Ivan. They also have different names. But they come later. I'll add them to the list when they come._**

* * *

The next morning, Meri woke up and didn't remember a single thing about the last day. That was until she walked into the dining hall, slightly dishevelled. She froze realising that they had guests and very slowly tried to back out. But luck was, unfortunately, not on her side.

Akhen looked up and spotted her. His eyes widened for a split second before he smiled at her. Now she couldn't leave because that would be rude and her mother had turned and seen her. She sighed and quickly ran her fingers through her hair, walking up to the table. She took her seat beside Akhen which now seemed to be her permanent seat. She smiled shyly at everyone on the table wishing their guests a fair morning.

0o0o0o0o0

Akhen honestly didn't want to wake up. He had stayed awake all of last night sighing at the beauty of the girl that was soon to be his. She seemed sweet, except for the first time when he met her. But then again, she had explained that she was a bit angry at the sudden engagement.

He had been telling her the truth when he mentioned that he too wasn't very pleased with the announcement. His father had told him all his life what to do. And the wedding was the last straw. But he decided to take it in his stride.

And now, he couldn't even imagine turning the beautiful girl down. He remembered how her heavenly blue eyes had softened from a cautious to almost friendly the previous evening when they had talked.

That morning he rushed to the dining hall where their hosts had set up the morning meal. She had been the motivation that got him out of bed and now he was eager to see her again. He sat down only to realise that she was not there. Sighing, he waited for everyone to come. In the end, there! She walked in rubbing her eyes and froze when she saw them.

Her hair was a bit ruffled and her clothes had been carelessly chosen, yet she was the loveliest thing he had laid eyes on. He felt his eyes widen slightly and hoped that he wasn't blushing. He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly, running her fingers nervously through her hair as she sat down beside him. He was all too pleased to have her beside him but didn't say so.

Meri stayed quiet most of the meal as did Akhen for that was what they had been taught to do. They weren't allowed to speak in public until they earned a high title of their own, and even then, not unless the nafeer or his wife asked them to.

At the end of the meal Meri got up and was about to rush away to the solitude of her room, when her mother stopped her.

"Meri, why don't you show the Ata around the palace? I'm sure he would be interested and it's the perfect opportunity for you both to bond!"

Meri turned bright red and Akhen was about to decline so as to set her at ease when she nodded.

"Yes mother," she said and looked at him to follow her.

He did so and walked out to the halls. A few halls down he stopped her.

"You know, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. You can go to your chambers. I won't tell," he said.

She smiled. "It's alright. Let nobody get the chance to say that I was a bad host. And anyway, I will be going to my chambers at the end of this,"

"Well, if you're fine with it,"

"I am,"

"Then what are we waiting for?" he smiled.

"You to catch up to me,"

And to his utter shock she took off running. He ran after her without a second thought, marvelling her speed. She dodged around pedestals and palace slaves and turned corners so fast, he lost her countless times. But she would always slow a bit to let him catch up. Then as soon as he was close enough, she took off again. They chased each other straight out of the palace to the gardens. There he really truly lost her.

He looked around the varied variety of flowers in search for even a slight flash of green, the colour of her dress, but found none. Laughing, he realised that she wanted him to find her. So slowly and silently he crept around in search for Jumoke.

Meri covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as she watched Akhen turn his back to where she hid. He was so clueless that it was slightly cute. He crept off to the opposite end and it was all she could do to restrain herself from laughing at his confused face. He gave up on the other side and came closer to hers. She stiffened as he got close, but relaxed as he passed right by without a second glance.

She shifted to the other side to watch him fail at finding her. He was crouching low hoping to find some trace of her. But he didn't know the gardens as well as she did. So he couldn't see her. Just as she stepped out to scare him from behind, a loud explosion shook the ground at her bare feet. She spun towards the village and saw fires break out as the villagers scattered.

"Meri," Akhen ran up behind her. "What was that? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But it doesn't look like the village is," she said.

"Go back inside. I'll try to see what's wrong," he said.

"Uh...yeah, that would be a good idea," she said flashing him a nervous smile as she placed a protective hand on the little out-of-place purse on her hip and backed away.

They ran in the opposite directions hoping to get as far away from the other as possible.

Meri didn't enter the palace; instead she ran towards a concealed wall and pressed her back to it. Slowly, looking around to make sure that no one was there, she opened the purse. Out of it flew a little red with black spotted adorable creature; a kwami. The creature looked up at Meri with cute wide eyes.

"What happened?" it asked soft voice.

"I do not know, Tikki. But I guess we'll have to find out, huh," Meri said with a smile.

The red creature nodded. "Go ahead,"

"Tikki, spots on!"

The little creature flew into the only piece of jewellery Meri insisted on wearing; her earrings; her miraculous. They glowed and turned red and black spotted

Meri bought her hands down in front of her face and spread them across her eyes making a red with black spotted mask appear at the touch of her fingertips. She bought her hands lower in an X to her shoulders and ran her fingers across her collarbone. A pure gold, red and black jewelled collar adorned her neck and chest as she flung her arms out. Red energy spread from the collar as a beautiful red and black spotted dress appeared in its wake.

A gold belt wrapped itself around her waist. The dress slit at the belt and spread lower revealing the cream coloured harem pants she wore underneath that stopped right above the knees showing off her bare legs. The dress went on and ended below her knees as two, gold, red jewelled arm cuffs appeared on her wrists. A final touch was a black string that wrapped loosely around her waist attached to a circular device.

She ran out from behind the wall and straight into the village already devising a plan to put out the fire before it spread.

0o0o0o0

Akhen was just glad that Meri didn't argue with him. He hid behind a massive stone pillar and pulled open the pouch at his belt. A mischievous black creature; his kwami, flew out of it.

"Ready when you are," the kwami drawled annoyingly.

"Plagg, claws out!" Akhen said.

The kwami flew into Akhen's ring and it turned black. He ran two fingers across his eyes and a black mask appeared on their touch making his eyes go completely green with a black slit pupil. The same two fingers raced across his collarbone making the gold collar even more extravagant as its jewels turned black. He ran his hands through his blonde hair. Two black ears popped up and four strips of black leather fell to his shoulders from behind his ears.

He spread his arms as black energy ran down his bare chest to his kilt which turned black lined with gold and a black jewelled gold belt wrapped itself around his waist. Two gold cuffs appeared on his wrists and around his biceps. A small staff attached itself to his waist at his belt just as a leather tail shot out of it.

He pulled off his staff and twirled it, willing it to grow longer as he ran into the village.

0o0o0o0o0

The second the villagers saw her they pointed and shouted for help. She jumped onto the roof of a hut and assessed the damage.

"Ladybug!" someone yelled. "My son! Please, save him!"

Without a seconds hesitation she strung her circular weapon around a stone pillar and swung into the burning shop. She looked around trying to ignore the fire stinging her skin. At the far end a boy was crouched on the ground, crying. Ladybug saw him and jumped across a wall of fire just as the roof collapsed a bit. She picked up the little boy and with her circular compact, struck the wall hard enough for it to break, leaving enough gap for one person to pass through.

She made her way towards it, trying to avoid any blazing object that might hurt the boy. By the time she reached it she was coughing as was the boy. A figure clad in black jumped in front of the hole. He thrust his hand through it, grabbed the kid and backed away leaving enough space for her to pass through. She jumped through welcoming the cool air that filled her lungs and gazed thankfully up at her partner as he handed the boy back to his father.

"Thank you Qat 'Asud," she said huffing a bit.

"You're welcome my lady," he said flashing a mischievous smile.

She blushed a bit and quickly looked around.

"How do we stop this?" he asked. "Any ideas?"

She looked at him and smirked. "Lot's,"

"I'm listening,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Nile was not far away. And it didn't take much time to tell the locals how to make a water chain; passing one bucket to another and finally the last would pour it onto a house or shop. Within minutes the fire was coming down. But the villain was not.

He stood on top of a royal courtier's house laughing his head off at Ladybug and Qat 'Asud's attempt at putting out the fire. Every once in a while when he thought that the fire had dipped too low, his weapon; a pick, would ignite and a fireball would hurl towards the people. And every time the two heroes would be there to stop it.

"This is getting highly annoying," Ladybug said finally.

"What do you suppose we do, my lady?" Qat asked.

Ladybug looked over at her partner and tried not to stutter at the beautifully bright green eyes that seemed to capture her. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to snap herself out of it and cursing herself for getting diverted by him.

"Uh...well, we-we do what we always do. Fight him," she said tearing her gaze away from him.

Qat smirked. "Together?"

She pinched herself. "Yeah, together,"

With that they jumped to the rooftop and pounced on the man like he was particularly annoying mouse. Fighter though he was, no one could beat the duo. They worked together almost communicating telepathically for they didn't need to talk to know just what the other was about to do. The man jumped off the roof and the two heroes followed. He kept throwing fire from his pick, and not only at them but in all directions. They had to keep dragging villagers out of the line of fire.

Finally Ladybug let loose her compact and tied the man to a pillar. "Qat! The pick! Get his pick!" she yelled.

That cat ran to the man dodging the fireballs he threw at them and caught hold of his pick. He pulled at it but the man refused to let go. Instead, he reached forward and caught hold of Qat's right hand. Ladybug got to know what he was doing and pulled the rope tighter causing him to choke a bit. Qat, too busy trying to yank the pick away, didn't notice the akuma trying to take his miraculous.

"Oh no, you don't," Ladybug snarled.

Keeping a tight hold on the rope she ran to a nearby villager and grabbed the pot of water from him. Moving closer to the wrestling duo, she tossed the water straight at the man, dousing all chance of any more fire. But she also doused her partner who let out a yowl and hiss of surprise and actually sounded like a cat! Stifling a laugh, she punched the villain in his face causing him to pass out, then grabbed the pick and broke over her knees.

A devilish looking purple butterfly flew out of it. Ladybug ran her finger down the centre of her compact.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

She let the string go and caught the akuma in her glowing compact.

"Caught you,"

Pressing the top again, she let it go, now in the form of a pure white butterfly. She watched it flutter away.

"Bye-bye pretty butterfly,"

That day they didn't have to use their powers. So Ladybug simply threw her compact into the air keeping a tight hold on the rope and yelled; "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A blast of red shot all over the village. The fire sputtered out, the shops and houses came back to normal and any and every injury was healed. All thanks to their heroes. But they weren't faring all that well. Ladybug had a big burn on her ankle and Qat had a scratch on the back of his arm. But none bothered. They waved farewell to each other and jumped away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meri ran through the halls huffing a bit from breathlessness. How could she have been so stupid? She told Akhen to run _to_ the fire, not away from it! How could she call herself Ladybug?! She turned a corner and crashed straight into someone.

"Meri!" the nafeer exclaimed.

"Father! The fire!" she said climbing to her feet.

His expression softened. "Ah, yes. Ladybug and Qat 'Asud took care of it,"

She already knew that. What she wanted to know was if Akhen was okay. But how could she ask without making it seem like she liked him? After all, she was still trying to call the marriage off. And she didn't like him!

Just then her problems were solved. Nafeer Garai walked up behind her father and in tow was none other than Akhen. He smiled at her and she tried her best to keep the relief out of her smile.

"You two should stay away from there," Nafeer Garai suggested.

"Yes, stick around the palace. Preferably with some other company," Nafeer Tau said.

Mari bowed. "As you wish, nafeer,"

She walked to Akhen and they both watched as the two nafeers walked out of sight. Once they were she sighed.

"The blast was really something, huh," Akhen said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, lots of fire and smoke from what I saw," _which is a lot more than I plan on telling you._ She turned to him. "Let's go find my fr- uh- priestess. She can keep us company,"

"My priest can too. Though I don't know where he is now,"

"I think I know. Come on, race you," she smirked at him and ran.

"Hey! No fair! I don't the palace as well as you,"

But Meri simply laughed and raced on ahead.

Akhen sighed as he chased after her. "What I wouldn't do for that girl,"

* * *

 _ **Done!**_

 ** _Hey everyone! I'm back! This chapter is not exactly how I wished it to turn out, but I suppose it's okay. I hope you liked review or two won't hurt._**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _-Sandy_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi people!**_

 _ **Guess what? I passed! Yay!**_

 ** _You heard correct! I passed ninth grade with flying colours! And now tenth grade has started like a week early. So, after finishing my homework I quickly finished this up. Also I didn't have much time to edit it, so sorry for any spelling and grammatical mistakes._**

 ** _Here is another installation of Lady Egypt! And just so you know, your reviews really helped motivate me! Character list is at the bottom._**

* * *

Three days had past and by then Akhen and Mari could be called friends. More or less.

"Come on Akhen, afraid of a little challenge?" Nour asked.

"Nah, he's just afraid to get beaten by a girl," Meri teased.

"I am not! It's just... not very... Sensible," Akhen said.

"Oh, what is the worst that could happen?" Auset asked. "A tummy ache?"

"We can fall ill if we have too much! I am not a fan of spilling the contents of my stomach all noon,"

Meri slammed a glass down in front of him and tauntingly raised her eyebrows. "Akhen, either you join the competition or we will set Chione on you,"

Akhen shuddered. "Gods of Egypt, not Chione! Okay, fine. I will join your silly competition. But if I spill the contents of my stomach then it will be on you three,"

Meri and Akhen sat on either side of the table. Nour set down a bunch of glasses filled high with the special delicacy of Memphis; milk mixed with honey and henqet.

"Okay then, both of you. The rules are simple; whoever finishes the most glasses of henqet and spills the least is the winner. Are you ready?" Auset asked.

Akhen eyed the glasses nervously while Meri blew at her nails with a sly smirk on her face. Both nodded their assent.

"Ready? Set... GO!"

Meri caught the first glass and chugged it down enjoying the sweet and spicy taste in her mouth. She slammed it down and grabbed the next one finishing it in three gulps. Four more went down this way before she turned her eyes to Akhen. She choked as she saw that he had already finished up eight glasses and she was only on her sixth. The choking put her back a little, but with a sharp scowl to her competition she downed glasses at record speed. Auset and Nour just kept bringing in more and the two didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Come on, Meri! You can do this!" Auset cheered on.

"Pick up the pace you idiot! You can't lose to a girl!" Nour scolded.

Akhen glared at his best friend and priest. But he didn't have to get up to punch him for Auset took that honour away from him by doing it first. He resisted the urge to laugh as Nour yelped and rubbed his arm with and indignant look on his face.

Akhen's eyes shifted to his competition while chugging down another glass. She had a determined glare in those enchanting blue eyes of hers as she hurried to catch up to him. But he could see that she was slowing and felt himself get a bit full too. Auset and Nour noticed and quickly turned their attention back to see who would give up first.

At what seemed like the hundredth glass, Meri's throat seemed to close up. She painfully took the last few gulps before reaching out for the other glass. Akhen looked a bit green as he set his glass down. She too felt sick and had long ago lost count of how many glasses she had downed. She bought the fresh glass to her lips as Akhen held his stomach looking down dejectedly at his next glass. The second the liquid touched her lips, her will broke. The glass clattered to the floor as she clamped a hand over her mouth feeling extremely sick and dizzy.

Akhen was in the same state. Both Nour and Auset took a careful step away from the, concern etched on their faces.

"Akhen, Meri, are you done?" Nour asked.

Akhen nodded weakly as Meri simply squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ohhhhkay, Auset back away slowly," Nour said.

Auset instead took a bold step forward. "Meri, are you okay? Should I get some wine for you? It'll help you with the sickness,"

Meri slowly shook her head. "No, I'm good," she cringed. "I think,"

"I feel sick," Akhen murmured.

"Okay that's it! Nour, go get them some wine," Auset ordered.

"Why should I go? You live here," Nour protested.

Auset turned to him with a sharp frown. "Because-I... uh...Because I said so!"

"Not a valid reason!"

"GUYS!" Meri's voice interrupted.

They turned and noticed her looking over at a very sick Akhen with worry etched all over her face. She turned to face them.

"Look after him. _I'll_ get the wine," she said firmly.

"But-" Auset started

"No buts. I'm feeling fine," with that Meri got up and walked inside the palace, her dress flowing around her knees.

"Akhen, are you okay?" Auset asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to get Meri's attention," Nour chuckled. "Isn't that so lover boy?"

"Shut it, Nour! Your friend is sick and all you can do is tease him?!" Auset yelled.

"Well, he's not sick! He's just playing around! And you don't know anything about him!" Nour shouted back.

"Aw, please! Just kiss already!" Akhen interrupted in a slightly slurred voice.

"Never! Not if the whole of Egypt asked me to!" Auset crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from the two boys.

"It would be a great dishonour to be even seen around you!" Nour retaliated.

"What?!" Auset screeched.

Akhen just barely registered what was being said. He simply stood and followed Meri's path into the palace. By now he had managed to figure out the basic layout to the palace. The cook house wasn't very far and he made it in a few minutes.

"Akhen?" he heard the surprised voice of Meri call. "What are you doing here? I would have brought the wine to you,"

"Just...couldn't bear...the fighting," Akhen said, teetering a bit.

"Oh dear," Meri rushed over to him and eased him onto the ground gently. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have forced you into that competition. It has taken a toll on you,"

He closed his eyes and sighed softly. Meri took that as her cue to get the wine. She rushed over to a pitcher and tipped some of the purple liquid into a clay glass, bringing it back to him.

"Hey," she said tapping his shoulder. His eyes opened, bright green landing on shimmering blue. "Have some of this. It will help with the dizziness,"

Akhen looked down at the liquid then looked back at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Feed me," he said.

Meri raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Feed me,"

She noticed his look and smirked. "Since you are feeling well enough to tell me that, I think you can feed yourself,"

She placed the glass in his hand and stood to walk away. But he caught her hand and pulled her back.

"Please, to help a friend?" he begged, making his eyes wide and pleading.

Meri rolled her eyes. "Now you are just taking advantage of my sweet nature," she complained with a laugh.

Akhen handed the glass back to her looking surprised. "Sweet nature?" he looked around as if searching for something. "What sweet nature? I don't see any sweet nature,"

Meri scowled and tipped some of the wine onto his kilt. "Whoops, there goes the sweet nature,"

"That was brand new!" he yelped in a voice mimicking his childhood friend and Meri's enemy, Chione, right down to the tone and high pitch.

Both of them burst out laughing at his imitation.

"Doesn't look like you're feeling sick anymore," Meri noticed.

"Oh, I am. I am very, very sick," Akhen said causing her to chuckle.

She sat down next to him and held the glass to his lips, tilting it slightly. He sipped at it slowly letting a comfortable silence descend on them.

"So," Meri started after he had finished half the glass. "What made you come here? Something about fighting?"

Akhen nodded. "Nour and Auset were having one of their usual love fights,"

Meri laughed. "I'm sure that now that you are not there, they would have gotten very...how do you say?...comfortable, with each other,"

Akhen looked over at her. "Well so are we,"

She smacked his shoulder playfully going a little pink in face. "You know what I mean, silly,"

He laughed. "Yes, I think I do. They should just tell us, you know. I mean, it's very obvious that they like each other,"

"Truth to tell, I don't even think they know it yet. I mean sure, they know that there is an attraction, but they haven't understood to what extent it goes to," Meri said, her eyes thoughtful.

Akhen nudged her gently with his shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

He nodded towards the glass in her hand, causing her to roll her eyes and raise it to his lips. He happily sipped at it.

"Have you had any?" he asked, after gulping the cool liquid.

"Had any what?" Meri looked at him.

"Any wine. You said you too were feeling sick,"

"Oh! No, no I have not," she said.

"Why?"

"Because in our house it's a custom that you feed your guest first," she answered simply.

"Well, I have had enough," he said taking the glass from her. "Now you have some," he held it up to her lips.

She gazed at him, wide eyed and a little pink. "A-Akhen, I-I shouldn't," she stuttered.

"Come on," he complained. "You spoiled me. Now my chance,"

Meri pursed her lips and looked down at the cup. Then back at Akhen's soft green eyes. She sighed and parted her lips, letting him tip the cool liquid into her mouth.

"Better?" he asked after she had taken a few sips.

"Much. You?" she asked.

"I am now," he smiled.

"Honestly! You are hopeless,"

He laughed. "I think I would use hopeless to describe our friends in the courtyard,"

Meri chuckled and looked over at him tentatively sipping at the wine. She frowned and took the glass from him waggling her finger in and admonishing way, then helped him drink it (fed him).

She chuckled after a bit, lowering the glass. "My, Akhen! If I could compare your face to a tomato right now,"

Akhen went even redder. "I-it is hot in here,"

"Sure it is," she laughed handing the empty glass back to him after finishing off the last sip. "Keep it away; I'll meet you outside," she said, pushing herself to her feet.

"But-but is this a way to treat your friend?" he said giving her pleading eyes.

"Yes, Auset does it to me all the time. Now, the water is there and the cloth for drying is there. I'm sure you can figure the rest out," with that she skipped out with a cheeky smile on her face.

Akhen looked after her with a small smile. "Ah, if only you knew how much I loved you," he whispered as he stood up.

Meri chuckled as she watched Akhen get to work on figuring out how to wash the glass. She let a smile settle on her face as she stared at her future husband. If they got married, he would truly be a great friend. But what about the little flame she carried for Qat 'Asud? Her smile disappeared.

"Jumoke," A voice broke into her thoughts.

Meri felt a chill run down her spine as she spun to face the one person she hated the most in the entire kingdom.

Long ago, a few years after her parents were married, a young man approached them. He was merely a boy, just about fifteen years old, but according to her father, he showed great promise. His history of royal bloodline boosted his position to one of her father's most trusted adviser. When she was born, he had mostly stayed away from her. But recently, a few years ago, he had wanted to grow 'closer' to her. He had managed to catch her in many occasions all alone. And each time he threatened that if she told her father, he would kill him. She hadn't believed him at first.

Then a few months ago, a courtier had spotted him threatening her. The next day the reports of his death were all over the palace. She feared this man more than any she had ever, but she couldn't do anything but resist him.

"A-Akar," she stuttered.

He looked around cautiously before stepping closer to her with a vicious smile on his face, eyeing her skirt. "Hello,"

She took a step back, her back hitting the wall of the cookhouse. "Stay away, you rogue,"

"Come now, beautiful," he said placing his arms on either side of her head, blocking her escape. "It is not too late. So what if the boy's family is here? Marry me, and I will make you _very happy,_ "

She tried to lean away. "I-I swear it, I will scream. Go away!"

He laughed a villainous laugh. "I think you remember what happened the last time you tried to get somebody's attention,"

She tried her best to keep the quiver out of her voice. "You monster, that priests blood is on your hands not mine!"

"Aw, is somebody scared of me?"

"N-no, I am not afraid of you,"

He gazed at her with eyebrows raised. "Well then you will not mind this I suppose," he said, leaning in closer.

Meri quickly twisted out of his hold and turned to run. Akar caught her hand roughly and slammed her into the wall.

"Where do you think you are going?" he voice turned sharp and dangerous.

She winced as her head exploded in pain. "L-let go of me," she hissed.

"What do you think? That just because I am in your father's court I do not have enough power to kill him? Believe me, Jumoke, I have enough power to kill him and take over Egypt," his grip on her arm was tight enough to cut off the blood flow.

"You won't do anything like that," she snapped.

"And why is that?" he sneered.

Meri stood taller for just a moment. "Because Ladybug will stop you,"

The next instant his hand slammed into her throat causing her to gasp. He leaned in close as she clawed at his grip.

"Then I guess killing you will have to suffice. Pity, I was hoping to make you my wife," he whispered into her ear. "Your father is sure to be distraught enough to give up his responsibilities as a nafeer. And then, I will rule over Egypt,"

Meri's vision blurred as she struggled to get some air. She begged the gods that by some miracle she would survive, and this time, thankfully luck was on her side. The next second there was a flash of tan skin on her left and Akar was pulled off her. She felt him grab her dress and felt it tear a bit.

"Let go you vile man," a sharp voice hissed.

Meri collapsed to the ground gasping for air. The grip on her dress disappeared. She closed her eyes for a moment struggling to get her bearings. A commotion on her right caused her eyes to snap open. She turned to see Akhen standing over Akar with a livid expression on his face, raining blows on the man.

She shot to her feet ignoring the dizziness, and rushed to him. Meri pulled him away from Akar with great difficulty. She could feel his surprise at her strength. Akar jumped to his feet wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I will get you, Akhenaten. Don't think that you will be spared," he yelled and ran away.

They watched him disappear into the palace before Akhen turned to her.

"Meri, are you okay? What did he do to you?" he asked worry lacing his voice as he caught her shoulders and looked her over.

But all she did was shake her head and whisper; "What did you do?"

"What?" he asked.

She looked up at him and he noticed a fear in her eyes he had never seen before. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean, Meri? That man was hurting you. In fact you shouldn't have pulled me away from him,"

She started shivering. "No, no, please no,"

"Meri," Akhen lifted her face to his, a gentle expression on his face. "What is wrong? You can tell me,"

She gazed up at him. "You stupid, idiot, what did you do? Why did you save me? How could you?!"

Akhen frowned. "What do you mean? He was hurting you. Had I not saved you, he-he would have done unspeakable things to you,"

She pulled away from him barely registering the pain in her head. "Well now you are in trouble! All because you were stupid enough to help me!" she yelled.

"Meri, what are you talking about?!" he asked reaching out to her. "What do you think he can do to me?"

She looked at him, her expression being one of wild fear. "HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Akhen's arm froze on her shoulder. "What?"

Meri turned pale as realization of what she had just said sunk into her. Tear started stumbling down her cheek, as her hand flew to her mouth.

"He-he is g-going to kill y-you,"

* * *

 _ **Dun-dun-duuuuuun!**_

 _ **That was great fun to write. Well most of it anyway.**_

 _ **So I watched the origins episode after I posted the last chapter. I was planning to change it since Hawkmoth had actually forced poor Nooroo into working for him but then I'm like 'Meh, I'll work with it,"**_

 _ **Also, incase you're wondering, Henqet is actually Beer. I know! It surprised me too! The Ancient Egyptians actually drank beer!**_

 _ **Here's the character list-**_

 ** _Marinette:Meri-s-te-khu/ Meri Berenice (Title-Jumoke- loved by all)_**

 ** _Adrien: Akhenaten /Akhen Arsaphes_**

 ** _Alya: Auset_**

 ** _Nino: Nour_**

 ** _Chloe: Chione_**

 ** _Drop in a few reviews if you liked it!_**

 ** _Meow-t!_**

 ** _-Sandy_**


	5. Author's note

_**Hello everyone! Sandy here. Please don't kill me...?ￂﾠ**_

 _ **I am terribly sorry for not updating. I'm such a bad person. The thing is, I've started new projects on Wattpad. And those kinda took up all of my time. I really am sorry.**_

 _ **But I don't want you guys to panic, because I promise this; I will finish this story no matter what. The only reason this story will stop is if something happens to me or if the world ends. So don't worry.**_

 _ **I won't however be able to give you an update right away for my finals are going on and my mum will sorta kinda kill me if I don't focus on that. I'll be back to writing in mid April which is when you guys will most likely get your update.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for sticking with me. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I know I'm a terrible person for keeping you guys hanging like this, but I will come back to this story.**_

 _ **If anyone has any ideas or anything they want to see in the story, just drop in a review or PM me. I read all your reviews and I'm very happy you guys like my story. Bare with me a but longer and I promise you'll get and update.**_

 _ **Until then,**_

 _ **Signing off– Sandy.**_

 _ **P.S.– To those of you who said they wanted Meri to have a cat, your wishes are granted! There was always going to be a cat other than Adrien. I mean, come on, without a little feline rivalry, what's the fun?**_


End file.
